The only one
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Punk has to reassure his girlfriend that she is the only one for him, no matter what the storyline says. One shot for DivaliciousDooL.


_**One shot for DivaliciousDooL**_

"You are crazy, woman," Phil growled at his girlfriend of almost five years.

She laughed. "Oh, so is **that **why you've gone out with me for the last five years?" she screeched back at him.

"What the hell are you talking about," he asked gruffly as he moved away from her and leaned against the wall. They were fighting. Again. About his story line with AJ. Again. Mara just couldn't get it through her pretty head what was going on between him and the Geek Goddess, was just that—a damn story line.

"Supposedly you 'dig crazy chicks'!" she yelled at him.

Phil rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. It was about AJ. "Woman, why is it so hard for you to understand that this whole 'thing' with AJ is just part of a story line. You know, part of my job. When I pretty much became a crazy hobo cult leader, you didn't complain."

Mara's mouth dropped open. "I know it's a story line, I'm not stupid. And when you were the leader of the Straight Edge Society, you didn't go around kissing other girls!"

"But it doesn't mean anything! It's just a damn story line that the stupid creative team came up with to help put AJ over," he argued back. "You should know as well as anyone that none of it is real!"

Mara glared at him, leaned against the other wall in the empty hallway of the arena and crossed her arms against her chest. She glared at him. Not only was her boyfriend kissing other women, he thought she was dumb. Of course she knew it was just pretend and that nothing was seriously going on between him and that little pipsqueak AJ. But it still burned her to know that another woman had had her lips on her longtime boyfriend.

"I'm not stupid, Phil," she responded quietly after a few brief moments of them just staring each other down. The silence didn't scare him as much as the look of hurt in her dark brown eyes. He sighed and made a move to brush her dark hair out of her eyes, but she held up her hand and stopped him. "I know it's scripted and you're just doing your job, but I **saw** it. I saw the way that you held her and kissed her back." She wiped a tear away from her eyes, frustrated with herself for getting so worked up over this. "You said that I would be the only one that you would ever kiss like that," she ended softly as she moved back against the wall and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Mara…." he said softly as he walked across the small hallway and stood in front of her. "AJ….doesn't mean a damn thing to me," he continued in his soft voice, hoping to reassure her. He reached out and pulled her arms away from her and held his own out so she could come to him. However, she wasn't budging. "Come here, baby…" She shook her head no. She understood the business; she knew that the whole Punk/AJ/Daniel/Kane thing was just for ratings. And it was working—viewers who had stopped watching because the matches and feuds were getting stale starting tuning back in just to see what that crazy girl was going to do next and to see how the hard and cynical Punk would handle it. Little did these viewers and fans know was that every time AJ kissed or even flirted with her boyfriend, Mara cried a little inside. Since his famous 'pipe bomb' promo over a year ago, Phil had finally gotten over in the company. He was finally getting the recognition and attention that he deserved. Of course she was thrilled for him; she always knew that he was the best in the world. But what killed her was that with this newfound popularity, the fangirls had come out in full force. He had to play up to the crowd, he had to give them what they wanted. But what about what she wanted?

With her head still down and refusing to come over to him so he could wrap her in his arms, he decided to take another route to try and get it through her head—that he **only** wanted his girl, no one else. He was going to have to use a little dominance to get it through his pretty stubborn girlfriend's head that she was the only one for him.

He crossed the short space between them and grabbed her arm. With dark hazel eyes flashing, he not so gently pushed her up against the wall of his locker room. She was still refusing to look at him. He knew that she was more hurt than mad at him. He needed to reassure her that he loved her. With her back against the wall, and her tiny wrists in his big hand, he lifted her chin with his other hand. "She doesn't matter to me," he said quietly and evenly. "You are the only one that matter…." he said quietly as he stroked her soft cheek with his fingers. She opened her mouth to protest again with the same arguments that she had been giving him all afternoon. Before she could get the words out, he covered her sweet soft lips with his own and proved to her that she was the only one that he was ever going to kiss like that. At first she resisted and tried to push him away, but as she did that, he intensified the kiss until she finally relaxed against him and gave in to him.

After a few seconds of complete bliss, he pulled away from her, hoping he got his message across. "You. You, Mara. Are the only one. It doesn't matter what I do out in that ring, **you** are the one that I come home to every night," he said quietly, his eyes watching her every move, silently begging her to finally drop this nonsense. She nodded slowly, still reeling from that passionate kiss that silently told her everything she had wanted and needed to hear from him. She reached out her arms and wrapped them around his waist, resting her head on his chest. He relaxed; she had finally gotten it. He rested his chin on the top of her head and his right hand tangled in her hair.

While he craved the spotlight and loved how his career had been rapidly changing over the past year…..**this**, this right here was what gave him the strength to face his newfound fame head on….


End file.
